Multiplayer Mode
Multiplayer is a feature of Just Shapes & Beats. It is designed for a game to be played with multiple players. Up to four players can join in one game. Accessing Multiplayer Multiplayer can be accessed by the following ways: * For players that are playing via PC: ** One can connect a controller to the PC, this will allow another player to join the game's lobby. ** For those who have a copy of Just Shapes & Beats on Steam, go to Challenge and select one of the multiplayer options in the game (either with random players, with a set of players or with friends). * For players that are playing via Nintendo Switch: ** Like the controller method, one can allow a player to use the Switch's individual Joy-Cons or other controllers for another player to play. ** You MUST have a Nintendo Switch Online subscription to be active in order to play online. ** Go to Challenge and select one of the multiplayer options in the game. * For players that are playing via Playstation 4: ** Controller method; as mentioned above. Mechanics General Mechanics * In multiplayer, each player has given four distinct player characters that are chosen in sequence. These include the Blue Square (P1), the Yellow Triangle (P2), the Green Pentagon (P3) and the Orange Circle (P4). The characters have no other changes besides their appearance. * When a player's HP is at zero, instead of breaking, they'll be put into a "down" state, helplessly floating to the side of the screen along with the flashing words of "HELP!". They'll need to be "rescued" in order to be back in the game. ** Rescuing happens if a non-downed player reaches to a downed player, instantly rescuing that said player with only a brief period of invulnerability and only one health point. * If a downed player reaches past the border of the level, they'll not be revived until a player unlocks a checkpoint. Where they'll be fixed and their HP restored to full. * All players share lives. If all non-downed players are down, they'll restart from the next checkpoint. * The player cannot pause the game, they only have an option to exit the current session. Gamemode Changes * Story Mode is a slightly modified, but the overall sequence of events and story remains the same. * In Challenge Mode, the Selection Phase works as a voting system, with the most votes on a level will be picked. * Extra bonuses for Beatpoints in Challenge Mode is unlocked. * After a successful completion of a level in Challenge Mode, the players are not required to reach the triangle in order to formerly end the level. Notes * Playing Story Mode with multiplayer is possible, along with minor changes. However, this can only be played using a controller setup. ** Other player characters (sans the Blue Square) are not featured during level selection or in story sequences, this only makes player one the only player to control during those sequences. * Playing in Playlists or in Party Mode is also possible. But that can also be played using a controller setup. * Unlike the former gamemodes, only Challenge can be played using a controller setup and using Steam's/Nintendo's/Playstation's online multiplayer service. Video Playthroughs Category:Features